


The Ice Bucket Challenge Conversation

by yesRPFyes



Series: RPF Conversations [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Awkward Conversations, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesRPFyes/pseuds/yesRPFyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Adam talk about his challenge from Tom Hilddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Bucket Challenge Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Please donate and help fight ALS.
> 
> Take the challenge, donate and help us create a world without ALS!
> 
> Donate here ---- > http://www.alsa.org/fight-als/ice-bucket-challenge.html
> 
>  
> 
> At the time of posting, Bendict has not completed the challenge but I have faith that he will.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I do not know these people. It's just a lil RPF conversation that got stuck in my head so I wrote it.

Adam's phone rings with one of the best ringtones around--" _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene"_ He smiles at the absolutely wonderfully stupid picture of Benedict on the phone and answers.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're filming this right?"

"Uh, what am I filming?"

"The thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing thing."

"Ben, I'm going to stop you right there because if the thing thing is what I think it is then your career has made some weird turn that I've not heard about...and I don't think I want to hear about it."

"The [ALS Icebucket challenge](http://www.alsa.org/fight-als/ice-bucket-challenge.html). Hiddleston challenged me and everyone is waiting and I'm not quite sure what to do. And dare I say it?"

"Don't say it."

"The fandom. The fandom is waiting with baited breath. Millions of screaming gir-"

"Benedict, I hate to cut you off but remember I've seen you naked. If they knew what I knew."

"Shut it."

"So, how do you want to do it?"

"Not sure. Hiddleston did his in slow motion. I've not had time to look at the others videos yet but I assume they're all one-upping each other. What if I do it in a tub of ice?"

"No. I think that was done."

"I could Sherlock it up. Build something...Sherlockian?"

"Oh, God, no. And it's been done."

"Can you get someone to rig something up where I can ride my bike into a big vat of ice?"

"Yes, I can!"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course.  It might kill you but you know you'd go out in a blaze of....ice and stupidity."

"Then what?"

"I think you know what you have to do."

"I'm not doing that."

"They would love you for it."

"But I'm not ya know..."

"What?"

"You know."

"Ben, did the star trek shower touch you in the bad place?"

"*sigh* Fit. FIT. I'm not fit like that anymore. So."

"As if anyone cares, Ben. Especially your fans. I bet you get fat, dumpy, develop forty chins, and lose all your hair but still have screaming women outside your premieres."

"It's not like that."

"It is and you know it so don't even pretend."

"Well then. How to make it original?  Especially since we're not going to do that because I am definitely not re-creating any scenes from any movies. Besides I looked a right twat all angry showering."

"Put on the deerstalker?"

"No."

"Ugh. Dare I say it? Go fully nude?"

"No."

"Get Freeman involved?"

"He hates me right now and no."

"Why does he?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well then I suppose you're not going to do it. Sorry everyone. Benedict can't do it because he can't think of a very original way in which to get ice poured over his head for charity. And ol Ben can't do something unless it's something new..."

"Mmm."

"You see everyone. Our Ben likes to be a one of a kind. That's why he's playing a character on TV that's been portrayed by about 150,000 actors. And doing the one play that literally everyone can name by ol Shakeyboy."

"Do not call him 'Shakeyboy.'"

"Shakeyboy would just pour some ice over and be done with it.  He'd say "The ice is the thing!" and carry on."

"Guilt. Always with the guilt. You're worse than my mum."

"Well then...are you going to do it?"

"Of course I am. You shouldn't even have to ask. And while you were ranting I figured out exactly what to do."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Do tell."

"Well it'll involve ice.....a lot of ice."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be another conversation to answer the question you're asking. At least I hope you're asking the same question I plan to answer. XD
> 
> EDIT 8/22. He did it and it is GLORIOUS! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOa7ZjxRuKM&feature=youtu.be


End file.
